


To Kuroko

by Aikawa_L801



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I tried hahahaha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikawa_L801/pseuds/Aikawa_L801
Summary: Kuroko received a message from Kise. It was unusual of Kise to write such message, and Kuroko didn't see that coming.





	

Beep. Beep.

 

Kuroko's phone vibrated.

 

The owner, who was on his belly on top of the bed, shifted his eyes away from his book to his phone.

 

1 new message.

 

Feeling curious, he decided to put down his book and take his phone, opening the new message.

 

It was from Kise.

 

Kuroko read the content, a frown slowly appeared as he read the text until the end.

 

The last two lines sent a tingling sensation across his body.

 

He wanted to ignore the text and continue reading the book he had put down earlier, instead of doing those things his fingers betrayed him by sending a reply to Kise's message.

 

[... Are you drunk, Kise-kun? Or did you pay someone to write the poem?]

 

The reply was instant.

 

[Kurokocchi you meanie! I wrote the poem myself! And I'm not drunk either. Is it that bad? Does Kurokocchi hate me now? (╥_╥)]

 

[Really? Are you sure it's you?]

 

[Yes! Answer my questions please (T⌓T)]

 

[.... Really?]

 

[Kurokocchi! You're a meanie!]

 

[I still can't believe you wrote that. But, one question.]

 

[(p′︵‵。) Yeah?]

 

[If I'm the sea, what are you going to be?]

 

[What's with the question?]

 

[Just answer me first.]

 

[Umm... A sunflower, I think ⊙﹏⊙]

 

[Why is that?]

 

[Because the sunflower can still meet the sea! (　＾∇＾)]

 

Somehow, Kuroko could feel his face becoming warm at the reply. He quickly typed whatever he had on his mind at the time.

 

[Like the width of the sky, and the depth of the sea, is how love looks like for the sun to the sky and the sunflower to the sea.]

 

[A poem from Kurokocchi? For me? (o・・o)/]

 

[As a reply to your poem.]

 

[Σ( ° △ °|||)︴]

 

[Kurokocchi... Does that mean... You accepted my feelings...?]

 

Kuroko shook his head, a small smile appeared on his lips.

 

[Maybe.]

 

With that answer, Kuroko put down his phone and continued reading his book, despite his phone vibrated at the instant after he sent the message.

 

Knowing how Kise would respond to the answer, Kuroko let out a small smile.

 

Well, it might not be that bad after all.

 

~~~~~

 

"You remind me of a sky,  
Blue and so far away,  
I almost thought you are unreachable.  
But then,  
I remember that the sea,  
Is blue too,  
Just like you.  
Say,  
If you are the sky,  
And I'm the sun,  
Would you love me back,  
If I love you?"  
\- Kise Ryouta


End file.
